I Will Carry On
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin and Patrick break up and Robin wants to have a baby and Patrick hates the idea so he is making it so no one will help her. What happens when Jason finds out Robin wants to have a baby? What will Liz who has been seeing Jason secretly do when Jason volunteers to give Robin semen to have her baby? What will Patrick do? Will they team up to stop it?


I WILL CARRY ON

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the character you recognize

A/N: story takes place in 2007 I am not using a beta so all mistakes are mine so please forgive me if I make a mistake PM me or in a review let me know if you want a particular story updated

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was sick of how Patrick was treating her and Ian Devlin was just as bad if not worse. Devlin kept hitting on her and Patrick kept throwing the fact he was sleeping with Leyla in her face. He had gone too far when he let her know Leyla was moving in with him in their apartment. She found that apartment for Patrick and now besides throwing Leyla in her face he was going to have her move in with him in an apartment she decorated and paid for. She was mad.

Devlin wanted her even though he knew she had HIV but she wasn't about to get involved with him. Patrick was bad enough and Ian Devlin was worse if that was possible. She had told Devlin she wasn't interested and he wouldn't leave her the hell alone. She had told Devlin time and time again that she was not interested but he paid no attention. He just kept bothering her.

She needed a GNO. She went to see Emily and asked if she wanted to come with her to Jakes for a GNO. Emily said yes and Liz said yes as do Lainey and Kelly. She wanted to talk to Kelly about having AI done.

Robin was not going to let Patrick stop her from having a baby. She intended to go ahead and do the AI no matter what Patrick said to her. She could and would do it alone and was going to.

Liz called Jason and told him that she couldn't meet him that night like she had planned. Jason told her that was fine, truth be told he was tired of this game Liz was playing with him. 'Yes Jason we should tell people we are seeing each other and that Jake is your son' 'No Jason now is not a good time to tell people we are seeing each other and Jake is your son' Liz kept changing her mind and he was tired of it. He was tired of seeing Liz and meeting her in secret for sex, that's what they were doing meeting for sex. He grabbed his jacket and left the penthouse and he got on his bike and headed for Jake's. He was going to play some pool and have a beer or two. He got there and took a table by the pool table and told Coleman that he wanted a beer. He sat down for a minute and saw Robin come in and she was dressed in a halter top red dress that made her look sexy and more beautiful than ever. He thought 'I would love to take that dress off of her and make love to her all night long like he used to do' What was he thinking?

He was with Liz but Liz never made him want her like he wanted Robin right now. He realized it was just sex and no feelings except friendship. He didn't love Liz and even though Jake was his son it didn't mean that he had to be with Liz. He had enjoyed spending time with Robin on night shift, talking to her and laughing with her. Jason saw Robin look over at him and smiled. He motioned for her to come over. She picked up her tequila bottle and went over to Jason's table thinking that tonight might be interesting after all.

"Well hello Dr. Scorpio what are you doing here?"

"I needed a night out and Emily, Liz, Kelly and Lainey are joining me for a night out." Robin said.

Kelly walks in and heads over to Robin. "A girl's night out." Kelly asks. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, I need to talk to you have a seat."

Kelly sits down and Robin who is smiling says. "I want to do AI. I need to choose a donor. I would rather know the background and medical history of the donor and know what he is like but Patrick destroyed my chances of that. I guess I have to go with a donor from a file, a donor I don't know and I won't know what he is like or his history. So when can I choose a donor from a file and have the AI done?"

"What did Patrick do?" Jason asked curious. He was sad that Robin had to choose a donor from a file and not someone she knew.

"Oh, he told everyone I was trying to use a child to replace him that I was doing this because of the void that he left in my heart when we broke up. I have wanted a child for a long time even before I met Patrick and now because of what he did everyone sees me as desperate to replace him with a child." Robin has tears in her eyes and Jason has always hated when she cried, it hurt him when they were together and it still did.

"Robin, I will donate my sperm to give you a child if you want." Jason said shocking Kelly and Robin.

Robin gapes at him, she slowly recovers from her shock and asks. "You will be my donor?"

"Yes." Jason said.

Robin throws her arms around Jason hugging him. "Thank you Jason."

As Robin is hugging him Emily and Liz walk in and see Jason and Robin hugging and Liz is stunned and she gets upset and Emily on the other hand is ecstatic. Emily has always wanted Jason and Robin back together so she was very happy to find them hugging.

An angry and hurt Liz says, "Let's go over there and find out what is going on."

"Okay." Em said wanting to know what was going on between her brother and Robin.

Liz and Emily walk over to Jason's table where he is still holding Robin.

Jason whispers in Robin's ear. "You want to stay here and play pool with me?"

"I'd love to" She whispers back.

Liz and Emily walk up to the table and Liz asks verily keeping her anger under control. "What is going on?"

Robin pulls away from Jason and happily says. "Jason has offered to be my donor for AI so I can have a baby with someone I know."

Liz is shocked and Emily is thrilled. "That's the best news I've heard in a long time. You're going to be the mother of my niece or nephew that is great."

Emily hugs Robin and she hugs Jason.

Lainey opens the door and walks in to Jake's expecting everyone to be at the bar, but everyone was around a table by the pool table so she walks over and notices Emily is hugging a laughing Robin and she wonders what has happened to make Robin so happy. She hoped she would stay happy when she found out Patrick was coming and bringing Leyla.

Lainey asks. "What is going on?'

"Robin and my brother are going to have a baby together. Jason is donating his sperm so Robin can do AI and have a child."

"Oh, that's great. I am so happy for you." She hugs Robin and after she hugs Robin she says. "Patrick found out that you were going to be here tonight and he is coming and bringing the Pepto Whore Leyla."

"Oh, no that bastard." Emily says.

Jason wonders what is going on so he decides to ask his sister. "Emily, what's going on?"

"Patrick is trying to hurt Robin as often as he can. He has made it abundantly clear that he is sleeping with Leyla and he is throwing it in Robin's face all the time. He treats her like shit. He is purposely trying to hurt her. The way he talks to her at the hospital and how he treats her I would like to flatten him. He is coming here just to throw it in Robin's face that he has moved on and he purposely says and does mean things to her in front of Maxie and Georgie hurting them too."

"Robin, Drake is purposely trying to hurt you with Leyla and why don't you show him that you are over him. After all payback's a bitch."

"Who would want me the HIV+ poster girl? Who do I show him up with?"

"Well me. We got close during the Night Shift and we still have the connection that we have always had so let's use it."

Liz says angry at the situation and what Jason was suggesting. "Why don't you just ignore him, Robin. Let's go to the bar and have a drink, after all it is a GNO girl's night, no men." Liz is frantic "After all Jason is probably with someone and she will not like this." Liz finishes looking at Jason.

"No, Liz I am not with anyone anymore. I was for a short time but she and I were just sex buddies, no commitment and we are over." Jason says looking at Liz. "We were sneaking around to see each other and I just had enough and said no more."

Robin says, "I'm sorry, Jason, but if you had to sneak around to see her, she isn't worth your time, you deserve better than that."

"Robin, so do you. Drake is a moron, he had the best girl and he lost you." Robin blushes and everyone but Liz laughs at that.

Liz is shocked, Jason just broke up with her and in front of everyone even though no one knew they were together and no one knew he just broke up with her.

"Jason asks. "Robin, would you like to shoot some pool with me?"

"Sure, I learned to play while I was in Paris."

"You know how to play?" Jason asked her. He thought he would have to give her lessons on how to play.

"Yes, I do and I am really good at it. So you Mr. Morgan have met your match." Robin tells him and he laughs thinking she isn't serious but he finds out that she is when she beats him and then a contest is on between Robin and Jason and the whole bar watches as they play pool, wondering who would win the game. Robin was good at the game and so was Jason.

When Patrick and Leyla came in and took the table that he and Robin always sat at. He couldn't see Robin and he asked Coleman what was going on over by the pool tables and Liz who was at the bar getting drunk told Patrick "Robin and Jason are flirting and playing pool."

"What?" Patrick asked surprised. She was supposed to be miserable without him.

"And Jason is going to be her donor so she can have AI done. They are having a child together." She says shocking Patrick whose face turns red.

Let me know what you think in a review.


End file.
